WU has historically showcased strengths in many core basic sciences that are highly relevant to current and future research in thrombosis and hemostasis, such as human genome sequencing, platelet function, protein trafficking, and nanotechnology, among others. More recently, and largely independently, WU investigators of widely varying clinical backgrounds have evolved into national leaders in the design and real world execution of pivotal clinical thrombosis trials that include translational elements and that offer complex methodological, regulatory, and enrollment challenges, among them three NHLBI-sponsored multicenter randomized trials: 1) the Genetics Informatics Trial (GIFT) (National Pl: Dr. Brian Gage, Department of Medicine, NCT01006733); 2) the Clarification of Optimal Anticoagulation through Genetics (COAG) Trial (Central Core Laboratory Director: Dr. Charies Eby, Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, NCT00839657); and 3) the Acute Venous Thrombosis: Thrombus Removal with Adjunctive Catheter-Directed Thrombolysis (ATTRACT) Trial (National PI: Dr. Suresh Vedantham, Mallinckrodt Institute of Radiology, NCT00790335). Of note, the ATTRACT Trial has been hailed as setting a new benchmark for the degree and quality of interdisciplinary collaboration, with WU's Coordinating Center serving as a collaborative nexus for >250 thrombosis investigators from interventional radiology, hematology, cardiovascular medicine, emergency medicine, vascular surgery, pulmonary medicine, economics, and biostatistics. The TRC-THD Program therefore presents an exciting and timely opportunity for WU to reach new heights of scientific accomplishment by evolving into a truly integrated thrombosis and hemostasis research center of excellence. The Coordinating Center, which will house WU's Administrative Core, will create a strong operational framework that ensures frequent interaction between outstanding laboratory scientists and clinical researchers with specialized expertise in expediting human studies, many of whom have not previously collaborated. An integrated WU Center, synergizing nationally-recognized strengths in basic and clinical investigation, will offer a compelling capability to advance human health through research in thrombosis and hemostasis.